


Ruffled

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Fluff, Gen, Kinda Crackish, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, a lot of fluff, but treated seriously, hair ruffling, just ridiculous fluff, like no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Anakin doesn’t even notice he’s been ruffling Obi-Wan’s hair on a regular basis, until he really slips up and notices.It results in a hug, so clearly some slip ups are okay.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	Ruffled

**Author's Note:**

> This is... I’m not sure what this is not going to lie. But it’s strangely charming in that way

The first time it happened, Anakin didn’t even realise he’d done it.

It had been a long day back at the temple, settling back in for a short while before they would inevitably have to leave for a mission again. Stressful adjustments and catching up aside, Anakin had thoroughly enjoyed being back at the temple, seeing many of his fellow knights again after so long out in the field. He returned to their shared quarters with his eyes half closed, throwing his robe in the general direction of the hook and kicking his boots somewhere to the right of it, wriggling his feet to regain the feeling in them after wearing boots all day. He grabbed a random cereal bar shaped thing from the countertop and walked past his master, settled comfortably into the old armchair that was older than both of them combined, finding the man inevitably wrapped up in council reports and old unfinished mission reports that most likely belonged to Anakin himself. He ruffled the older mans vaguely curled hair, ruffling the strands distractedly before continuing on his way to the fresher.

He paused once in the shower, and found himself chuckling at the memory of a very surprised Obi-Wan with his hair sticking in opposite directions.

The second time it happened was a little more deliberate.

Obi-Wan had been stressed beyond relief with paperwork and teaching and trying to balance Ahsoka’s lessons with his own needed mediation time, working himself half to death to make others happy, and Anakin could only watch in concern from a distance when they were in public.

But the man had finally returned to their quarters an hour ago, having left for the fresher immediately and emerging with damp, wild hair that had clearly just been vaguely scrubbed at with a towel. He had to muffle his laughter in his elbow when he noticed two puffs of hair sticking up at the back like cat ears, giving his old master the impression of an entirely unimpressed loth cat.

“Is something funny, Anakin?” He sipped at his tea, seemingly unaware what his rather unruly hair was doing. Anakin had to muffle another snort, but disguised it as a poorly timed cough, choking on the slice of toast he’d been happily munching at. His master rolled his eyes in don’t find exasperation, and handed his former padawan a glass of water, raising an eyebrow when the younger of the two downed the glass in one go.

He rose from his seat, knowing Obi-Wan would stay up a little later once he himself had gone to bed, and playfully ruffled damp ginger locks, leaving his hair stood up like a pincushion.

The image accompanied him all the way to sleep, followed by soft laughter from the kitchen that he knew belonged to Obi-Wan.

The third time it’s starting to become somewhat routine.

He’s tired of returning to their quarters in the evenings and just being ignored because Obi-Wan is too distracted or tired to keep up with a conversation. There was no way he could hold it against his former master, not with how much work he’d been given, but it didn’t stop him being a somewhat petulant child about it.

He’d poked and prodded Obi-Wan, nudged him with his feet and sang loudly in the shower the whole time he was in there, and yet the other man hardly seemed to notice anything in the world around him other than those reports, and Anakin finally had enough, standing up and ruffling the mans hair as he headed to the kitchen. As he’d hoped, Obi-Wan finally turned to him, wide blue eyes focused on his padawan rather than the papers in his lap.

“Tea?” He offered with a smile, watching as Obi-Wan struggled to comprehend for a few moments, his mind completely melted with big Jedi words and barely recognising the more simple speech. He had the pleasure of witnessing the moment it all clicked together.

“Oh! Of course Anakin, thank you very much.” The smile he was given was tired, and Obi-Wan was turning back to his work already, but Anakin privately considered that his victory.

The fourth time, even Anakin didn’t know the way it happened.

After a week of not seeing one another, the old master-padawan duo had decided to spend the rest of their free Friday time sparring and doing various exercises, stretching out and racing with a familiar spark that turned Obi-Wan’s blue eyes grey with a mischievous type of joy he’d never lost throughout his own padawanship. They ducked and weaved around each other, raced side by side, too evenly matched to beat the other. Katas and punches and sprints, jogging and stretching and laughter.

Anakin had never felt more exhilarated than in that moment, finally see his master crack a full, surprised laugh that made his eyes light up in a way they rarely had as long as Anakin knew him. They bumped into one another deliberately as they stumbled up the stairs in the temple to return once more to their quarters, together and happy rather than laden down with work and responsibilities as usual. Obi-Wan practically collapsed in his chair, and Anakin laughed again, sitting on the arm for barely a moment before he was leaning over to ruffle sweaty ginger hair affectionately.

“You did a good job today, old man. It’s been to long since we could spend the day like that, and I’ve missed spending that time together dad.” His eyes widened almost comically when he realised what he’d said, and his hand paused, retreating to his lap as he practically tumbled off the chair with his shock, and he blinked with his mouth wide open. Since when had he even… well, looking at Obi-Wan, it didn’t matter when, only that he’d finally said it, because his old master joined him on the floor, tugging him into a crushing hug. They clung to one another for a moment before he felt Obi-Wan take a deep breath.

“Well, as truly wonderful as this is, we’re both rather sweaty.” He practically barked out his laughter in his surprise, and he grinned widely at Obi-Wan, glad they weren’t going to make a big deal out of it. His master smiled widely back, and shoved him lightly in the direction of the fresher with a gentle shooing motion. Still chuckling, Anakin sped through his shower, and when he returned they settled back into their usual bickering.

It may never have been a big deal to change their routine, but it was to them, and they made sure to always let each other know, hair ruffles or not, in big smiles and shoulder punches.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? 👉🏼👈🏼


End file.
